Bubbly
by Zeraphie
Summary: Crack. Silent Magician meets the trump of Atem's deck. Dark MagicianxBoy!Silent Magician, YxYY.


**Author's Note: **

Crackkkk. So when I saw the final ceremonial duel, it just made me squeal, you know? I fell in love with the Silent Magician, thinking "Umg! This is the Dark Magician of Yugi's deck!" And so now, Dark Magician and Silent Magician together makes my white powdery stuff. Enjoy!

**Bubbly Magic**

A quiet gasp, then darkness. Silence was soon to follow, and he being of that name, only blinked.

Silent Magician pursed his lips, recalling how he ended up in his current predicament. His master had been brutally dragged out of bed after another night of sleeping in and being at risk of being late for school (oh, how could that have possibly happened, he wryly thought, after all, the dark one constantly gave Yugi the time of day. Apparently, the time of night as well.)

"I suppose it's alright," he muttered softly. "Peculiar as it is for humans to find sex so godly."

Silent Magician didn't mind having the one known as Atem around. Atem, despite his fierce eyes and quick tongue, was actually very warm hearted in the same sense as Master Yugi. Strange as it may be, Silent Magician thought very highly of his master. He remembered very faintly being plastered in a factory on a card, then sealed up in plastic. _I'macardI'macardI'macard…_

That was the familiar mantra instinctively plastered in the mind of all duel monsters. The second nimble fingers wrapped their hands around his paper body, pleasing Yugi was all Silent Magician cared for. In fact, despite Atem's strategic use of handling him in a duel, Silent Magician preferred Yugi's grasp instead of Atem's clinch.

It annoyed him, he thought, that everyone found him second to Dark Magician in Yugi's signature cards. On second thought, he came third--right after Dark Magician Girl. Silent Magician pouted--a sure sign that his physical state was that of a child. He'd held his head with pride when he debuted in Egypt. To Yugi, he was now considered the replacement for Dark Magician. "I'm just as good, too." …his voice, it was deep.

That wasn't what surprised him. Eyes doubled in size with fascination. "Did I just…" he whispered softly. "I'm talking… but I'm just a card…blasphemy!" His voice kept changing with each pause in his tone. It shifted from a squeaking child to a gawky teenager and then a full-fledged proud proud adult before repeating the cycle again.

"Not quite."

Silent Magician gasped at the sound of another duel spirit.

A chuckle illuminated through his darkness. "You have a beautiful voice."

Part of Silent Magician wondered how familiar the voice was. Many names surfed through his mind--Silent Swordsman was his first guess because they were so close, but he had to remember that Master Yugi had knocked over _two_ decks, his master's and his master's lover. Silent Magician, once again aging and de-aging, did not think to fear the worse, for he doubted that one of the Egyptian Gods would have such an elegant voice.

Red brushed across shy cheeks. Everything was…new. He was far too used to being ink on a card to be experiencing such emotions.

"No one," the voice suddenly spoke with high sternness and great concern, "is just 'ink on a card', disciple of mine. We may appear in the real world as cards or holograms, but it doesn't mean we can't 'feel.'"

That was… as Master Yugi would say many times, touching. Silent Magician soaked in the words of the mysterious card above him. It was funny, he thought, how this darkness to his light was enticing. The powers of light and dark once put together were a force to be reckoned with, were they not? For some reason, that didn't put the magician at ease. He quieted, sorting out all his thoughts before finally calming himself. As his card name stated, he was a silent magician--there was absolutely no way he would let his fortress be broken so easily.

On the other hand, this dark entity topping him carried on their conversation. "You're different looking. From the other Silent Magicians, I mean."

Silent Magicians lv8 and lv4. His 'older' sister and 'younger' brother.

"But you're the Silent Magician lv0, correct?"

Correct, it be. Silent Magician ran through various thoughts and decided upon many theories. Quickly he excluded the females of both his master and his master's lover's decks. The card above him held an elegant baritone instead of the rich sound of higher octaves. Silent Magician safely crossed out the Magnet Warriors. He assumed that if they were in this predicament, their voice would be more… magnetic.

"It'll be a few hours," crooned the other, "before the young master and my monarch arrive. School lasts quite a while, if you haven't noticed."

Silent Magician held back a groan. He closed his eyes, focusing solely on the voice. Just who could it _possibly_ be? It was hard to pinpoint something you did not even know.

"You're refreshing compared to my apprentice. She loves small talk." And where could she have _possibly_ gotten that from? Silent Magician rolled his eyes with a soft sigh and shook his head.

Finally, the other entity seemed to quiet. Silent Magician sighed with relief once again, but made no noise. It was a shame, he realized instantly going a few seconds without hearing the other's voice. Having someone to speak to was…lovely. What was he feeling now? "Lonely," he whispered.

"So you are alive."

He resisted squeaking, quickly summoned in his adult form. Silent Magician relaxed at the sound of an affectionate chuckle.

"I feared you returned to your card." A few more seconds passed by with a soft, entrancing hum before the other decided something: "For quite the playful looking thing, you don't talk very much."

"Well, I _am_ called the Silent Magician," Silent Magician snorted sardonically. The words slipped from pale lips far too quickly before he realized what was really happening. A gasp later, he pressed a gloved hand to his lips.

The other apparently silenced. Slowly, he erupted into a cool laughter Silent Magician couldn't help pouting about. "It's an honor to meet you, Silent Magician." The other's voice softened considerably--"You're so beautiful."

A dark blush stained pale cheeks. Silent Magician sighed and finally gave into temptation. "I…thank you," he murmured softly. Quickly he added, "for everything. I suppose I love Master Yugi with all my heart. You speak highly of him too, apparently, and for good reason." He hoped.

"I should be thanking you for treating him well, not the other way around." Affection surfaced in the other's voice. "You're worthy of him. Or… he's worthy of you. Oh, so be it. You two are worthy of each other."

A soft laugh illuminated from Silent Magician's lips. "Thank you, again."

"You have a beautiful laugh as well, Silent Magician." The other's voice tingled fondly in Silent Magician's ears.

"I… suppose… Your voice is um, intoxicating, whoever you are." The blush across Silent Magician's cheeks spread to his ears and he looked to the ground--what little of it he could see.

"Oh, you don't know? I suppose it's my fault for assuming…Very well then." Light blinded Silent Magician's eyes. The bright aura flashed, illuminating with an effervescence he'd never seen before--not even with the Dark Magician Girl, whom lit the field even during darker hours.

Silent Magician gasped, eyes widening twice in size. His gaze softened, and the glow of the other magician was, as he'd said before, intoxicating. "Gorgeous," he softly muttered.

"Can you tell now?" Glass blue orbs flickered with amusement and an emotion Silent Magician wasn't familiar with. "I'm--"

"Aibou, you're far too reckless." The door opened, revealing none other than Atem. He surveyed the room, sighing softly as his he heard his young partner slip over a bar of soap. His eyes landed on the huge pile of cards centered in the middle. Honestly, his boyfriend needed to learn how to wake up earlier. With a sigh, he collected the cards one by one and sorted them in two distinct piles--one of his cards and one of Yugi's.

His hand landed on two in particular that were stacked neatly on top of each other. He separated them, noting that one was Yugi's Silent Magician and the other was his Dark Magician. He was ready to put them on the top of the other pair of thirty-nine cards sitting next to each other when he noticed a difference in his Dark Magician.

Specifically, his Dark Magician's usually serious demeanor was replaced with that of amusement. In his other hand, Silent Magician looked redder than usual. He arched a casual eyebrow, staring with crimson eyes between the two and smiled. _Oh, Mahad. What could you possibly be up to? _

"O'a Miiii!" Yugi barged into the room unceremoniously, mouth visibly foaming with wet toothpaste. "Oo eed tuhhhhweddy too!"

"Pardon?" Atem chuckled softly and took the toothpaste out of his lover's mouth.

"You need to get ready too," Yugi repeated. His eyes narrowed with an unsupported threat before dissipating. He stood at the tip of his toes and stared at the pair of cards in Atem's grasp. "Why do you have my cards?"

"You knocked them over when flailing out of my grasp," Atem assumed wryly. He looked at the two cards again, and if his eyes were deceiving him, then the Silent Magician was once again reddening. "My Dark Magician was perfectly on top of your Silent Magician, aibou."

"Hm, I see." Yugi nodded. A mischievous grin danced across his lips. "That explains why I won the Ceremonial Duel then, you know, right?"

"And why would that be?" Atem mused. His eyes never left each card, and he was convinced if the pair were summoned next to each other, Mahad would be proceeding with quite… _inappropriate_ plans.

"He was too busy ogling my magician to do anything," giggled a giddy Yugi. "My magician trumps yours any day!"

"Is that so?"

"H-Hey--! Atem, we'll be late to school!"

"You're the one who didn't want to get out of bed. Now, you're back in it, aren't you?" Atem straddled his hikari, eyes half-lidded and full of desire. He set the pair of cards on the desk parallel to his and Yugi's shared bed.

"B-But _Atem_! I actually studied this time!"

"Looks like they're at it again," Silent Magician sighed softly. He glanced to the purple-outfitted sorcerer to the left of him.

"Yes," clicked Dark Magician's tongue, "but I admire them in this aspect."

Silent Magician felt his cheeks burn, flustered by the other's choice of words. Earlier, the elder magician requested permission to kiss him. Silent Magician denied, but the other was as persistent outside of the battlefield as he was on.

"I admire them," declared Dark Magician. "because they can love each other."

"Love?" Silent Magician murmured softly. The word brushed exotically across his tongue and he rattled his mind to find the meaning of it. He saddened, still not understanding the concept. Another emotion surfaced: disappointment.

"I've held one love before," explained Dark Magician sadly, "but it's a love three-thousand years old. Maybe I will love you instead."

"_Atem_, stop biting there, Grandpa's waiting for us downstairs!"

"But I'm the Dark Magician ogling my Silent Magician, aibou. I'm going to make your clothes disappear…."

Silent Magician hid under his mane of white hair and shrunk under his cowl. Dark Magician's soft chuckles followed his actions. "I wish you luck then," Silent Magician whispered softly. "To 'love' someone, great master." Long, slender fingers ran through his white hair. He inhaled the sensation, quickly relaxing at its languidness.

"Loving someone is only one concept," said Dark Magician. "Falling into it is another."

Another feeling bubbled in Silent Magician's chest. He was swept by the long strokes of the better magician and remotely nodded. Dark Magician's chuckles once again entranced him and he praised this magician, because this was certainly a type of magic that would take years to master.


End file.
